Smallville, The Next Chapter
by Tollie And Chimmy
Summary: Our fanfic takes place the day after the series finale and there has been a lot of twists. Tess is alive as well as Jimmy and Alicia, and things are very different now there is a lot of Tollie and Chimmy and a bit of Clois also this is our first fic ever so hope you enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Alicia-_**

I woke up in a panic. I look around to see where I was, but the room I was in was too dark, and I couldn't see anything. I realised I was lying on some sort of bed and

attempted to get up, but a sharp pain in my neck held me down. I remembered my ability, and tried to teleport out from wherever I was but when it didn't work I

realized the room must have been made of led.

"CLARK!"

I tried to yell but it came out small and rough, thats when I realised how hard it was to talk. none the less I tried again,

"CLA…"

that time I couldn't even finish without my throat burning in pain. I rested my head against the pillow, closed my eyes and hoped for a miracle…

**_~O~O~ _**

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again, I was somewhere else or, perhaps the same room but only this time the lights were on and I was no

longer on a bed I was lying on a metal operating table, my neck hurt even more now. I heard a voice say "She's awake!" and then only mumbles before I felt a spike of

pain in my arm then again… everything went black...

**_Lex-_**

I walked into one of the rooms of Cadmus labs. I needing to see for myself if what they told me on the phone was true.

"Has there been any progress?"

I asked harshly as I walked through the door and into the room.

"No not yet, sir." One of the many scientist answered. I turned to him and was about to tell him to get back to work, when something else caught my eye.

"Is that her?"

I asked not believing my own eyes, or looking away from the body lying on the operating table as I spoke.

"Yes sir, thats the girl you told us to find"

he assured me. "

Thats not possible"

I told him, still not looking away from the body,

"I beg your pardon,"

he questioned. I glared at him,

"I told you to find Alicia Bakers body, a body that should be only a fragile skeleton by now!"

I was getting angry now, this could completely ruin my plan to force Clark out of metropolis. With my memories still not returning all I had to go by was my computer and staff and according to my files I need to have him gone, and this was the way to do it.

"I'm sorry sir but when we dug up her grave we found her like this, she was alive so we brought her in and now she is almost better well except for her neck but we are working on that now, sir."

I looked at him then to Alicia then back to the idiotic scientist.

"She died over five years ago! You're trying to tell me that she was what? asleep? in a grave for all that time with no food or water and now she all she has to worry about a little pain in her neck?!"

I was yelling now, and he hesitated before answering

"well there was high traces of meteor rock in the coffin with her, and we think that, that might have something to do with her condition"

I thought about what he said,

"Well i can't say it doesn't make sense, Doctor, but I needed this girl dead so... take care of it for me"

"you want me to kill her!?" he sounded very surprised but I just looked at him and said,

"I can see you might have issues with the idea so I will have someone else take care of Alicia"

"But sir..."

"That will be all" I interrupted "goodbye"

**_~Later that day~_**

**_Oliver-_**

I walked into watchtower and quickly tried to look for anything that might help us find Tess. I had only just gotten the phone call from Clark that she was missing, and I needed to find her.

I looked through her desk but it was no use. I slammed my fists down on the glass causing it to shake.

"Tess where are you?"

I whispered to myself as I started opening files on her computer, but when nothing on it made any sense, I was about to call Chole. Then I found something that I actually understood.

there was a file labeled "Goodbye" and I felt my heart stop at the title, and the possibility of never seeing her again, but clicked on the small icon anyways. It was a

letter, addressed to "The members of watchtower"

_dear, members of watchtower,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you what I am planing to do, but I knew that none of you would have let me if I had. if you are reading this than I might already be dead. But I found a way to stop lex from exposing Clark. I can use the neurotoxin from the campus labs to erase his memories, but it has to be applied through direct contact, and we all know that I am the only one that can get that close to him. thank you for all you have done for me, and you all have saved me in so many ways but now its my turn to save you, I want you all to know that you are all the closest thing to a family I have ever had and for that I owe everything. thank you, and goodbye._

_~Tess_

Those last words kept ringing in my head, _and for that I owe everything. thank you, and goodbye. **Goodbye!** _something finally clicked in, I knew where i had to go...

**_~O~O~ _**

I rushed into the the luthorcorp building and up the stares the was no time for the elevator, I had to get to her now! and for all I knew she might not have even

been up there. But there was a chance, and that good for me. I got to the top floor and began running

I rushed into the the luthorcorp building and up the stairs, there was no time for the elevator, I had to get to her now! and for all I knew she might not have even

been up there. But there was a chance, and that good for me. I got to the top floor and began running down the halls, until I found Lex's office, I kicked at the door

until it opened, then I whisked into the room…

My heart stopped. It was Tess, she was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, I fell to the ground beside the dead figure,

and actually cried,

I didn't know why but for some reason seeing her there on the ground made me snap. I held her in my arms and kissed her forehead gently, as hot

tears streamed down my face. As I heard something it was a small paulse, Her paulse! I picked up her body and ran out of the office there was no time to get her to

the hospital so I just yelled as loud as I could hoping Clark would hear me!

"What is it?!" Clark yelled as he blurred in I said giving him the body and that was the last I saw of her before rushing to my car!

**_~O~O~ _**

I sped all the way there and when I did arrive the nurses were taking her into surgery, I don't know what came over me but I ran full speed towards her trying to talk

to her before I might not ever see her again, but I was stopped by at least five different doctors and nurses

"TESS!" I yelled frantically

"TESS CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

security had arrived at this point and was yelling at me to stop, I ignored them and kept shouting and trying to break free from their grip "

MERCY, PLEASE!" I screamed again, but it was too late, she was already in the room with no chance of hearing me now.

I collapsed onto the floor and the security left I held back my tears and walked back into the waiting room where I saw Clark and Lois looking at me with concern.

"What?" I asked knowing fully what they were worried about,

"What was that about, Oliver?!" Lois accused harshly,

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said knowing exactly what she meant.

"Oliver it took four security guards to drag you away from her" Clark added to what Lois was already implying

"She was my first real love, Clark," I said

"And even after everything we still managed to be friends, I still care about her"

"That was a lot more concern than a "friend" would share, Ollie" Lois said.

And I realized that she was right, "No" I said to myself "You are married to Chloe you can't still be in love with Tess" but I am I thought, yet I pushed it away for now

and just went to sat down next to Clark.

**_Tess-_**

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright hospital lights.

thousands of questions raced through my mind, and I heard someone yelling my name wildly in the hall, but all I could focus on was the pain in my gut worse than I

had ever felt before.

the nurses and Doctors took me into what I guessed was an operation room then I realized I was about to be tranquilized... and passed out

**_~O~O~_**

When I woke up next I was in a hospital room with someone sleeping in the chair beside my bed and squeezing my hand, when I realized it was Oliver I tried to remove his hand from mine but all it did was wake him up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Clark-**_

"It's getting pretty late, we should go." I told Lois as I stood up from the clingy hospital chair.

"You're probably right" she yawned, "I'll go get Ollie," I watched her disappear into the next hallway as I gathered our stuff to leave.

She rushed back angrily about two minutes later without Oliver.

"What happened, where's Oliver?" I asked confused.

"He's not coming" she said firmly, and walked in front of me grabbing her jacket in the process.

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked grabbing her hand stopping her from leaving.

"I mean, he is staying here and not going home."

"what why?" I asked loosening my grip.

"He said that he wasn't leaving until Tess woke up."

I could tell by her tone of voice that she was extremely concerned.

"Thats crazy, let me talk to him." I told her. Then I let go of her arm and walked towards Tess's room to talk to Oliver. I opened the door slowly, and saw Oliver sitting

it the chair next to Tess's bed, he was holding her hand while resting his head on his free arm against the rail of the bed,

"Oliver?" I asked quietly as I stepped into the room,

his head shoot up in surprise at my voice, and I could see from his red eyes he had been crying.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly,

"Oliver, Lois and I think you should go home and get some rest."

I took a step towards him, but he moved further away from where I was standing.

"I already told Lois, I'm not leaving until she wakes up, so don't waste your time."

I sat down in the chair beside him,

"look Oliver, I understand this is hard but…"

"NO!" He interrupted,

"You couldn't possibly understand, Clark… The doctor said she might not make it, and I am not going home just to get a call ten minutes later, saying that she died."

His eyes teared up at that last part, and I could see how much he was hurting.

"I'm sorry Clark, but I'm staying here."

I knew there was no convincing him and I got up from the chair, I heard my phone ringing and I left the room without another word.

_**Chloe-**_

I opened the large WatchTower doors, and headed for one of the many computers when I heard something tumble to the ground behind me, it made me jump but I

realized it was just a box of old papers and photos so I started to pick things up, when my eyes focused on a certain photo, I have not seen in years, I thought for a

moment about all the old memories, as I kept skimming the same photograph of me and Jimmy, tears then rushed down my face and everything about him that I

missed, and still miss came back to me. I continued to flip through the pictures, until a larger paper touched my hand,

"A certificate?" I thought,

I saw the names and realized it wasn't Jimmys name, but Olivers, but something didn't look right. It might have been the mere thought of giving myself to another man

after the heartbreak of Jimmy, but it wasnt. I stared, and stared, until I recognized the problem. It was a fake. It couldn't be, but it was, the feeling in my gut was

something I haven't felt before, not sadness, or pain, but that was the thing, it was nothing, I felt nothing, I picked up the phone, as I dialed a number I didn't r

ecognize. It was Jimmy's number, I must have dialed it out of habit. I hung up the phone, and then called Clark. He answered almost instantly,

"Chloe, hi, I'm heading to WatchTower, where are you?" he asked,

"I'm at WatchTower, and I found something I have to show you, please hurry."

I said trying my best not to let my voice crack from the crying sensation. I then hung up the phone, and turned my mind back to Jimmy, as Clark stormed in,

"Chloe, what's wrong?" he asked, as soon as he realized I was crying he

hugged me. I then explained what I just found out, he held me close, lied and said that everything was going to be alright. His comfort towards me was getting old.

_**Alicia-**_

"I've been told to kill you." I heard a voice say, snapping me out of my sleep,

"Well what's stopping you" I asked partly scared, but more angry,

"I can't kill someone, I never have, and don't plan on it." He said now looking more scared than me,

"If you can't follow an order then let me go" I now said gaining my courage, "If I let you leave you either kill my boss or leave Smallville forever."

I didn't know to take the offer, so I thought fast and about Clark and agreed right after I got the name,

"his name is Lex Luthor." He said unsure as if he was doing the right thing, before I left.

Once I got out my first thought was to find Clark, I checked the barn first, then the school, shortly after the Talon. He wasn't anywhere, I thought he must be looking

for me, I might have been gone a few days for all I know, I figured with Clark searching for me we would soon meet up, or I could keep looking later since I still need to

keep my promise if I want to stay in Smallville with Clark. As I went to to see Lex.

_**Lex-**_

"Alicia, what a pleasant surprise, I just love when my lab rats leave the lab"

"I'm not your rat Lex, and no one will ever be again." She said in a tone that was almost intimidating,

"And why is that?" I questioned,

"I have people who care about me Lex, as for you, you don't" with a gun soon rising from her hand,

"Alicia, who do you have left? Clark, he moved on" I told her as if I knew something more,

"Clark loves me, and is looking for me now"

"Loves you? See for yourself" I said while slipping the address to The Daily Planet in her hand, she was puzzled when she looked down, and put the gun away,

questioning the truth right before she teleported out, I almost felt bad, if I felt anything.

_**Tess-**_

"Tess!?" He cried, startled and slightly confused at what was happening as I removed his hand from mine,

he started to try talking to me, when I felt something, in my stomach. The pain meds must have worn off and I knew I was going into shock. Just then three doctors,

and two nurses ran in, interrupting his attempted to talk to me, they started checking my pulse, and fixing my charts, as I yelled his name at the top of my lungs

because I knew it might be the last thing I ever said. Then I could feel my mind going into shock as well as my body and I couldn't say anything. Oliver started to

scream as well, as my health grids went down, all I could do is watch the pain on his face grow with every second. The pain then then increased in my body, and there

was more pain in me than him, as my chest bumped up, down, up, down, from the shock and heat, and me still being helpless.

Moments later, I could move only parts of my body, at this point, I had my left arm, and head, but barely. Oliver, who looked worse than I was, then noticed the

movements and started to talk to me, even though I couldn't speak back.

He read me old love letters, journal pages, and even parts of conversations we had before the first heart break, once he was done he placed the pages next to me,

with me gripping the paper and a pen given from the first, last and only man I had, and will, ever love, I wrote down the only thing I could. "I'm sorry." He replied

slowly and consciously, with few, but meaningful words, "Tess, I know you, you're stronger than this, you are going to make it Mercy, I believe in you."

_**Clark-**_

"Chloe… I-I'm so sorry" I told her as I let her go from the hug.

"Clark I don't need your comfort, go save people who need it." she said as she pushed me out,

"Does Oliver know about this?" I asked, not allowing her to make me leave.

"No…not yet I just don't know how he might react, and with everything going on with Tess, I don't want to put anymore stress in his life." she told me and thats when

I realized that the invalid marriage wasn't the only thing making her upset.

"Chloe it's not Oliver that you're upset about… is it." I stated more than asked.

She looked at me and her eyes were watering. She shook her head and started to cry softly.

"its just it's been so long since I last saw his face…" she wiped her eyes with the side of her arm and then motioned to the neat pile of photos and papers.

I walked over to them and saw a picture of Chloe and Jimmy at the top, thats when I couldn't do it anymore I thought with Chloe seeing Oliver she had moved on and

was happy but that wasn't true... I had to tell her what I knew

"Chloe there is something you should know… its Jimmy… well he's alive…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chloe-**_

I had heard what he said but didn't understand he caught my look and walked up to me and repeated,

"Jimmy's alive." Suddenly the confusion was gone and was now just plain anger. "

Is this some kind of sick joke?" I asked clearly hurt by whatever he was trying to do.

"Chloe, that day that he was stabbed, he never died. The night it happened through the rush of everything. After you went to go deal with Davis I sped Jimmy to the

hospital, and he has been in a coma ever since. I am so sorry I didn't tell you before, I just wanted you to be happy and not hold on to the past, which at that point I

thought was best for everyone to do. Just move on from the past and keep moving forward."

When I heard what had been said I didn't know what to feel, I was mad at Clark, happy that Jimmy had even a chance at life, or every single emotion known to man.

I kept my answer short, deciding to be mad later,

"where is he?" I asked, urged to see him even in the state he would be in. Clark then asked me if I was ready to see him, I immediately said yes as I followed him out

the door

_**~O~O~**_

On the way there all I could think of is him. Nothing else but him. He was the one, and all I wanted is to walk down that hall and see the man I married still have that

chance of being alive. I Loved him and I always will.

_**~O~O~**_

Once I got there I ordered Clark to stay in the car. I walked up to the doors of the hospital and was already nervous, I opened the doors slowly, yet somewhat

content. Once I was in I thought back to the number of the room Jimmy was in, 3-1-7. The numbers went back and forth in my head, I then I somehow knew where I

was going, even if I had never been into that part of the hospital. Soon I found myself outside the door of where he might be, but when I thought about what was

happening, and the situation I was in, all the feelings were back, but I was still scared of what I might see. Also what would I say, to a body laying not dead, but not

completely here. It took a while before I could allow myself to enter the room. I was terrified of what I might see. I then gathered the courage with my thoughts and

focussed on seeing him again. The doorknob turned and my hand stuttered, but once I was in the room my eyes went right toward Jimmy's body, but the second I saw

him I couldn't hold it back any longer, and I started crying, as my mind went back and forth like a ping pong ball. I was soon was talking to him as I sat in one of the

chairs beside the bed, still sobbing, and whipping my tears, but I told him how soon he would get through this and I would be here for him when he awakens.

**_~O~O~_**

When I was about to leave I felt better. Like I finally had a chance again, like I could feel whole again. Before I left the room I looked back at Jimmy and kissed him on

his forehead, when the tears came back, a thought raced across my head about how the last time I cried close to this much was the day Jimmy was stabbed. Right

after that thought left I slipped out the word

"I love you" and walked out slowly looking back do any movment. When I was leaving I heard nurses and doctors yelling back and forth, I kept walking since, I didn't

bother to see the problem in the state of emotions I was in, but as I was almost out the front doors a doctor stopped me to talk. "Hello, were you with James Olsen?"

she said fast,

"Yes, why? What's going on?!" I demanded almost immediate,

"He is…" She stopped for a second as I questioned her,

"He is waking up" she said almost as if she had never seen that happen, when I heard those words I immediately ran back into his room, as I got pushed back I saw a

glimpse of him face, I felt everything come back all at once, and all I could do is think of him, and what would happen next for us, I was anxious and I was told about

twenty times to get stay back.

Once I could see him I wanted to kiss him but I was scared to hurt him, I didn't know what to say to him, all I could do is think I was dreaming and hope to never wake

up.

_**Alicia- **_

"Loves you? See for yourself" Lex said, I felt him slip something into my hand. I looked down and saw a small piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. Without

thinking I teleported to an office building, "The Daily Planet" I muttered to myself, as I walked inside I was in some sort of basement, I saw some faces that looked as if

I had seen them before, I looked closer at one face it was a male, tall, dark hair, and seemed strong yet nerdy, he then turned towards a woman, dark haired also,

and a engagement ring, they then fell, having to pick up their papers, as their lips had touched so vaguely, but once I saw through the glasses and tie I knew the face,

Clark I thought to myself, but it couldn't be I thought back as if I was talking to myself. I knew it was him and was hurt, yet mostly confused, without doing anything I

went back to Lex's mansion, with having no other option. I needed answers, and Clark was obviously too busy for me. When Lex noticed I was back he stopped for a

moment, and then spoke,

"Alicia, back so soon? what's wrong, didn't like what you saw?" he said almost snaky,

"how long have I been gone?" I asked with fear,

"about six minutes" he said looking at his watch.

"you know what I'm talking about Lex!" I said this time very angry, he caught my expression, and answered me with the truth,

"almost seven years." He said in a now serious voice.

"Thats not possible!" I said, coming close to a yell. He responded saying on how I had died years back,and that last memory I had, really was my last memory. After I

took in what had happened Lex told me how he could use me for himself.

"What can you do with me Lex?!"I asked with my voice almost cracking,

"I lost my memories a while back, and I think Clark has something to do with it, besides now you have nothing else to live for." he said with a grin. I wanted to say

that I had lots of things to live for, but my parents are both dead, I had never met any other part of family, and now Clark is with someone else, I then thought how

everyone thinks I'm dead and they could go on and think that, so I agreed to Lex's deal and he then lead me to my new room.

_**Oliver-**_

I woke up, and lifted my head off my left arm that was on the railing of the bed side, letting go from Tess's hand as she still laid asleep, I got up to get some food for

when she woke up, but before I left her room I looked back at her softly sleeping and realized how beautiful she was laying there.

Once I got back with our food I noticed that she was awake and sitting up watching the news on the small hospital TV

"I thought you had left." She said in a soft and quiet voice from just waking up,

"are you kidding me Mercy? I would never leave you in your fragile condition." I said almost mockingly,

She raised her eyebrow at me with a slight smile.

"Not that I dont appreciate the company but don't you have a wife to get back to." Her tone was now more serious,

"Here I thought you might like some food" I handed her the sandwich hoping she wouldn't push the question, she didn't. She took the sandwich and immediately

started eating, I laughed a little as I sat down once again in the chair beside her bed,

"what?" She asked with a mouth full of sandwich. witch made me laugh even more, and she looked at me with confusion.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look right now" I stopped the second after I had said it and I think the words themselves surprised me more than her.

She stopped eating and looked up at me,

"I…uh…" she started then was about to turn her head but I stopped her by cupping her face in my hand, we both looked at each other, our faces only inches apart

now, and as I leaned in closer my lips touched hers, and she didn't resist. I heard someone coming down the hall but didn't stop, I couldn't stop, I knew it was wrong

and I shouldn't be doing it to Chloe but I couldn't find it in me to pull away for some doctor or nurse and I realized that there was more life and passion in this one kiss

with Tess, then all of Chloes and mine combined, Tess had started to kiss me back more, but then she suddenly froze, I opened my eyes and saw that she was looking

behind me.

**_Lois-_**

I walked down the hospital halls to see if Oliver would still be guarding Tess, this time determined to make him go home. but when I came to be outside her room it

was dead silence, I opened the door and walked in to see Oliver and Tess caught in a lip lock. The moment I saw them I took a step back and bumped into one of the

chairs knocking his jacket to the floor. Tess heard the noise first and froze when she saw me, they let go of each other and Oliver got up fast and they tried to convince

me it was not what it looked like,

"So your not kissing another girl, well being married to my cousin?" I yelled snarky, annoyed and with alot of anger,

"I… Well… We…No… I mean… Yes…But…" they both just murmured random words and all I could do was think of Chloe's reaction when she tunes into what's going on

between them, with everything rushing through my brain the yelling came out,

"I can't believe you Oliver! You are married to Chloe, and you kissed another girl, and Tess of all people!" I yelled without thinking of a nicer way to word it, they both

stayed silent as a voice came out from the doorway,

"Kissed?" Chloe asked as she walked in the room with someone sitting in a wheelchair beside her.

"married?!" Jimmy asked… wait? what? Jimmy? and I just stared in shock and said

"Chloe?" then looked back at Oliver and Tess in the other side of the room still very confused as Oliver spoke,

"Jimmy!?" looking as shocked as I was,

and Tess just stayed quiet watching the confusing scene.

_**Jimmy-**_

"Whats going on?" I asked, very confused at what was happening. Lois looked from me, to Chloe, to Tess, Oliver and back to me. then she looked me in the eye

leaned down so we were at eye level and said

"Who the heck are you?." And suddenly it clicked in that none of them knew that I was alive, I looked at Chloe, hoping she would explain what was happening, but she

looked just as confused as everyone else. I taped her arm, and she started talking

"Ok, so heres the deal" Chloe began,

"So it turns out that when jimmy was stabbed and i thought he had died… he didn't, he just went into a coma for two years, and just woke up." she paused

"Today" out of everyone in the room Lois looked the most shocked. she stood back up, and glared at Chloe and said

"Wait so does that mean that you and Jimmy are still…"

"married" Chloe finished her sentence for her, and I smiled proudly.

"Wow two husbands? You really get around don't you?" Oliver said gesturing towards Chloe,

"What?" I asked feeling the anger swelling up inside of me.

"Oh you didn't tell him, did you?" Lois said,

"Tell me what!?" I said my anger showing just a bit,

"Well I was a little preoccupied with the fact that he wasn't dead!" Chloe was yelling at her now and I practically had to scream for her to hear me,

"TELL ME WHAT!?" and everyone went still. Chloe looked nervously from me to Oliver then began to explain,

"Ok so I have alot of stuff to say but I really have no idea how" she turned to Oliver and continued

"Oliver there is something I need to tell you, its about our marriage…"

"MARRIAGE?!" I interrupted, but she ignores me and continues,

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I swear I was going to but… then I found out about Jimmy and…" she pauses and I couldn't take it anymore

"You're married to Oliver?!" this time she doesn't ignore me and turns to face me, and I notice that her eyes are watering, I suddenly feel bad, but more angry with

what's going on so I don't say anything. She looks at me and shakes her head slightly and says

"No" so softly I can barely hear her, but I do,

"What do you mean, No?" Oliver asks surprising calm,

"The certificate it was… it was invalid" she says much louder than before. And I can feel the tension in the room and everyone gose still. As Tess clears her throat

snapping us all back to reality, Clark walks in looks at all of us staring in silence and says

"What did I miss?"

**_So thats the end of chapter 3 lol Thank you so much all those who reviewed. and a new _**

**_chapter will be posted next saturday _ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧SMALLVILLE✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Clark-**_

I got tired of waiting. So I went to check on Tess and Oliver as I continued to wait for Chloe because she had made it

clear that she no longer wanted me near Jimmy, but when I got into the room I noticed Oliver, Tess, Chloe, Lois and Jimmy

gathered in the room, but once I noticed the mood between my friends I decided to chance the connotation in the room. I

then awkwardly said

"So, What did I miss?"

Once I was filled in on what happened I asked Jimmy how he was awake after two years, he told me that he had no idea

how, and that he only remembers having some sort of dream about Chloe and then hearing her voice and that it just

snapped him out of whatever kind of sleep he was in. After that Chloe, took Oliver out into the hallway to talk to him,

leaving me, Tess, Lois and Jimmy in the awkward room. Lois was the first to speak, "of course" I thought to myself,

"So, what's it like to know you just betrayed one of the only friends you have?" she said glaring at Tess.

"Lois…" I tried but she continued anyways,

"No, really, tell me because you don't seem to care much at all." I could see she was getting really angry now,

so I walked over to her and put my arm around her in an attempt to calm her down. and Tess, who did in fact seem very

calm for everything that had happened, just looked down and said

"He kissed me, I didn't kiss him."

"yeah and you didn't stop him either" Lois said as she pulled away from my grip and took a step closer to where Tess was

lying, Tess opened her mouth and was about to say something when Chloe and Oliver came back into the room. Chloe's

eyes were red and watery, and Oliver looked like he was about to punch someone.

"What?" Oliver asked when he noticed us all staring at him.

"Nothing, Lois and I, were just leaving," I said as I pushed her towards the door, and despite the fact

that Chloe gave me the -please don't leave me alone with these people- look, I kind of flet bad about leaving them all in

there.

_**Chloe-**_

After Jimmy said that it was me who helped him out his coma I decided it was time to talk to Oliver alone, as I pulled him

into the hallway he seemed mixed emotions, witch was going around a lot lately. Once I found the courage to do

something I began to speak,

"Oliver look, we both know this relationship has been toxic for a while now," I said not knowing if I should have.

"Tell me about it…" he said in a sarcastic tone,

"well then what are we doing together, our marriage is not valued, my husband is back, how many more signs do we need"

I said coming close to a yell, once I got out what I needed I wasn't sure how Oliver would take it but all that came out is a

"yeah, its probably for the best." Once we finished with that he said he needed to know if I would ever be with him if

Jimmy had never got hospitalized for that many years, but I didn't want to say anything, all I could do is mummer out the

truth about how if Jimmy never left I would be with him right now. After he heard what I had just came out of my mouth

he seemed calm at first, until the entire concept filled his mind, he didn't say much, and I had no better ideas on what to

say so I asked him why and how he could kiss another woman when being married to me, he tried to turn it back to me but

all he could come up with is that I helped my husband out of a coma, I yelled back, this time getting mad on how his anger

was coming towards Jimmy, then almost screamed about how he could kiss Tess. Once he scanned the situation and

decided to answer, "Chloe, you can't do this, you were and are in love with Jimmy, we can all see it by the way you look

at him, I knew you had never got over him. This relationship doomed, and to be truthful the reason I kissed her was

because I knew how you felt, and I know how and who I feel for and it was never you… I'm sorry" with all that he had said

I wasn't sure what to do even if I loved Jimmy I was still furious and the first thing my mind did was trigger a slap, as tears

rushed down my face as I ran back into the room to see Jimmy leaving Oliver madder than ever.

_**Tess-**_

Not long after Clark and Lois left, a nurse came to take Jimmy back to his room, Chloe attempted to follow but the nurse

said that he needed to get some rest and she should come back in a few hours. After that Oliver said he needed to get

some air and left me and Chloe alone in the room with nothing but silence until she spoke, "so uh… are you feeling any

better?" she said awkwardly trying to make petty conversation. "Yeah I'll be alright" I said not knowing to bring Oliver into

this or not. but after what seemed like a lifetime of silence she finally decided to drop the bomb. "I hit him…" she said then

paused long enough so that I could realize what she had done and to whom, I felt the anger growing inside of me but

pushed it down for now, knowing that because it's Chloe, she must have a good reason. So I kept my answer simple to

avoided completely freaking out "Why." and I think she could sense my anger because she took a few steps back before

continuing, "He told me that he never really loved me, that all this time he was just trying to deal with losing you…" she

took a deep breath and continued, "and I know I shouldn't be upset because it was the same for me and Jimmy and I

guess I always knew he still loved you but… It still hurt to hear him say it outloud." she stopped and took a seat in one of

the end chairs of the room and looked up to see my reachon. A thousand things ran through my mind and I found myself at

a loss for words, and as much as I hate to admit it, hearing her say that he still loves me made my heart skip a beat, not

that I would ever tell Chloe that. "Chloe I-" I started but she cut me off, "I know… its not your fault and I shouldn't of hit

him, but I guess with everything that has been happening lately I needed some way to get the anger out, and, well, I

figured he of all people could take a slap" she let out a small laugh at that last part, and I couldn't help but laugh to. "How

is jimmy with all of this?" I asked, desperate to change the topic, just then we heard a soft knock at the door and there

he was sitting in the doorway. "Jimmy!" Chloe said then turned and gave me a -is it ok if i leave you here alone- look, and

I nodded to show her that she could go. they both left the room smiling, leaving me to my thoughts. then Oliver walked in.

_**Jimmy-**_

I woke up and looked around to see an empty room with nothing other than Chloe's jacket just laying there against the

chair with that hospital smell filling the room as I got out of bed I helped myself into the my chair next to the bed and

wheeled down the hall, and got into the elevator, I went two floors down to see if Chloe would be with Tess back in her

room, after I heard the ding of the elevator got off and wheeled down the hall to Tess's room, hearing Chloe and Tess

talking, about me until I lightly knocked on the door, thats when their conversation went dead, "Jimmy!" Chloe then said in

her 'happy to see you voice', I then greeted them eager to talk to Chloe alone so I could check where our relationship had

been after two years passing. We then left the room and headed to the hospital cafeteria to get some food, one of the

nurses then spoke, "you need to eat much more if you want to be up and walking to your bed tonight." I took in what I

should do and Chloe offered to help, shortly after I could walk again, with help of course. Chloe filled me in on what had

happened with Oliver and her when I was gone, we talked until we finally decided to call Clark and Lois to tell them about

the progress I had made, Clark then blurred into the scene and talked with us until Lois had arrived,

Lois pulled me into an awkward hug, and I could feel Chloe let out a laugh. After about an hour of talking Lois said "Well I

better get to work before the Daily Planet decides to fire one of their best employees, you guys… have fun." right before

running out the front doors, We both laughed and smiled at each other right as the nurse came back in and said, "James,

I'm glad your having fun but its getting late, and you have to stay here one more night just to be safe, and as for her,

we'll she better start driving" she said glaring at Chloe. Chloe looked around and then back at me before saying anything,

"I'm not going anywhere." Chloe said in a deep, yet confident tone, I looked into her eyes and even if the rules require

otherwise I knew she wasn't letting me go

_**Alicia-**_

It took me awhile to remember where I was once I first woke up. I then saw Lex watching me from the doorway. "Can you

knock?" I asked not meaning to put it into a question. He walked further into the room, "Occasionally" he replied with a

smug grin. I buried my head under the pillows needing more sleep, "what do you want?" I asked as my voice muffled from

the soft fabric. "Its time for you to get to work" he said, his voice then suddenly got more cold and serious. I was still

confused by this, "what was he talking about?" I thought, it was like 6:00am! "what?" I asked lifting my head to face him.

"Oh don't tell me you have already forgotten about our little deal" his voice finally became more playful, than I understood,

"Clark?" I asked, now sitting up straight. "You need to follow him today and find out what he knows about my memories"

he explained. "How would I do that?" I questioned, even though I already knew the answer "why your ability of cores." He

gave me a cold smile, handed me some new clothes, and told me where he was, and just like that I was in Clark's new

apartment watching him make breakfast.

_**~O~O~ **_

It's now 12:00pm and so far all I have seen Clark do is live a normal life, well except for the powers but I'm not sure I can

expose that part of Clark to Lex just yet. I was starting to fall asleep just sitting there watching from a slightly opened

broom closet he talked to Lois for a breath moment, but then the phone rang, "Hello? Chloe what's going on?" he seemed

concerned at first but then the person on the other end must have said some good news because he smiled and said

"Thats great, I'll be right there" then just like that he was gone. Lois's phone rang not long after and hopefully was given

the same information Clark had, because she got in her car and I followed, she drove to Metropolis General, once inside

she walked up to some guy and hugged him awkwardly, I scanned the room for any signs of Clark, and was starting to

think that he went somewhere else when I saw him step into an elevator, I saw the floor and teleported up there before

he could, I looked around for somewhere to hide but as I was looking someone bumped into me "Hey! watch it!" I said only

just then remembering that Lex had told me not to talk to anyone, "sorry" he mumbled clearly very upset about something,

his eyes were just on the edge of crying and he rushed past me and into another elevator, whatever, I thought as I

ducked behind one of the desks, and just in time time, because Clark stepped out of the elevator, walking into one of the

room's. I walked up to the window and peered inside luckily for me the door was open just a bit so I could hear what they

were saying, he was talking to a redheaded girl lying in a hospital bed she seemed unhappy about something and was just

making small talk, and then she said something that got my attention, "I'm sorry again that I didn't tell you about Lex" I

leaned on the door causing it to open a bit more so I could hear better, "It's alright" Clark started, "Besides if it wasn't for

you he would still have his memories about me" I had heard enough and teleported back to the mansion. I had some news

for Lex.

_**Tess-**_

Oliver stepped into the room holding two cups of coffee, "sorry about before" he said with barely a smile then handed me

one of the cups, "I'm the one who should be saying that, I knew you were married I… I shouldn't have kissed you back" I

said not being able to look him in the eye. "Tess" he sat down on the chair beside me "what me and Chloe had… it wasn't

love" he reached for my hand and as much as I didn't want to I moved it away before he could take it, "I know but it

doesn't change the fact that you knew… well at least thought, you were married when you kissed me" he lifted my chin so

that we were now eye to eye, and for a moment I almost considered leaning in to kiss him again. but of course all I did

was tilt my head away and say "Oliver I think it's best if we just forget the kiss ever happened its better for everyone this

way" He looked at me as if I had just given him the worst news in his life, "Everyone?" he repeated, "So what, I don't

count? because I don't think that in any way forgetting is better" It took everything I had not to tell him right there that I

loved him, but I couldn't do that to Chloe, and Oliver deserves so much better than me. "Oliver the kiss was a mistake you

were over tired and I was still on the pain medication" I was lying about the pain meds and he knew that, but I continued

anyways "I'm sorry if you thought anything more of it" I had to look away so that he couldn't see my eyes water. "I think

it's best if you don't come visit me anymore" I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath and turned to faced him, his face

looked angry, but I could tell it was just masking the pain underneath, I suddenly felt sick and didn't want to look at him

anymore. "Please just go" I said once again turning my head but this time when I looked back, he wasn't there.

Soon after he left Clark came in and asked how I was feeling he could tell I had been crying but didn't ask, we talked for a

bit until I decided to tell him I was sorry about not telling anyone about Lex, he told me it was fine and that I had helped

him in a very big way then got a call from Lois and left.

_**Oliver-**_

"Oliver the kiss was a mistake you were over tired and I was still on the pain medication, I'm sorry if you thought anything

more of it" she turned her head away from me "I think it's best if you don't come visit me anymore" My heart broke at

those words but I was determined not to let her see that she looked back at me still sitting there and spoke "Please just

go" and for a second I thought I saw her eyes begin to water but when she turned her head I left the room without

another word.

As I was leaving I felt the emotions building inside me I wanted to cry and scream, I wanted to run back into her room and

tell her that she was the one I loved and always will love but I knew all that would do is make things worse, the thoughts

were distracting me and I bumped into some blond girl "Hey! watch it!" she yelled but I was too upset to care, so I

muttered sorry and was gone.

_**Lex-**_

As I poured the scotch into the small glass cup on the table a voice got closer, "Lex we have more information on Clark"

now identifying that is was Alicia talking, "what is he?" I asked trying to hide my excitement until she spoke again, "he is

human from what I can tell, but I know who took your memories." she said with a new found confidence, "well? who is

asking to die?" I said with a grin, having a few people in mind, "no one needs to die Lex, I know who took you memories,

she's a redhead with emerald green eyes. She's in the hospital and is worried about you finding out that it was her who

took you memories, I'm not sure why she did it but I think I can find out more" Alicia said with almost regret, "I don't pay

you to try and find out more, you do it and report back to me, and if I find out you're lying then the checks stop just as

your life does." "Lex, you don't pay me at all and you can't kill me, I'm your last resort at this point" "don't be so sure,

when I want something I do it and get it." I said ending our conversation, with right after her walking out to re enter her

room.

After she completely left the room I called in the same science that brought back Alicia, the key to finding out the truth

about everything. I called him in and gave him a task, I gave him a deal that he could not turn down and told him to find

out who this redhead was, and how she must add into my old life.

Once the siencetice came back into the mansion he greeted me as if he had good news, I simply asked, "why so happy

Doc?" I said in confusion, yet keeping myself on my feet, "I know who it is." He said with pleasure right before adding "Its

your sister, you tried to kill her minutes before losing you memories" right after he told me this I wasn't sure if she should

die or I could use this to my own advantage, before making my decision I asked her name and he excassiend it for his

money, "her name is Tess Mercer, room 116" he said knowing what had to be done, and right when I got that look I knew

that Tess Mercer will soon be dead.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tess-**_

I sat in my room, still not able to move from my bed, as I worked on my laptop in complete silence until a voice came from behind,

"Tess Mercer, recovering well I hope." he said, with me still not letting myself turn to check who it was, until the voice finally clued in.

"Lex?" I questioned almost puzzled that he would even know my name,

"it would seem as if you do infact know me, yet I have no memories of who you are." he said, catching me off guard,

"well doesn't everyone know the great Lex Luthor?" I asked not meaning for it to be a question,

"of course dear old sis, but the thing I can't seem to figure out is how you managed to steal my memories while lying almost dead and still get to the hospital in time." He said,

looking as if he had no emotion, yet making me more scared and confused then ever,

"well I'm not sure how you managed to fit me onto your family tree, but I can assure you we are not related, and as for your memories, well good luck on getting them back

because that is another accusation that I have nothing to do with." I said trying to get him off my trail, but as Lex went to respond a nurse came running in saying over and

over again that he must leave right away! Because something was happening, my chart were going up, with stress mostly, but before he left he slipped in his word,

"I'm not sure about the old me, but next time I wouldn't count on you getting to the hospital in time, and that time might come sooner than you expect."

_**Clark-**_

I ran to the hospital to see how everyone was doing, but before I managed to let myself inside I saw Oliver waiting outside,

"Oliver? How long have you been here?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't say that he was here every since the argument almost two whole days ago, then he answered,

"I came here after the argument, but left soon after. I came back this morning trying to work out what to say to Tess but I couldn't find the right words to" he said seeming

confused, yet somehow he knew exactly what he wanted.

After we had talked for a while, he told me about his feelings for Tess and how they never completely left him way back when she ended it, as there was always small part of

him that loved her, but as he continued to talk I started to hear a faint, yet not new voice in the background, as I heard it go on I listened in just to get a part of his last

words,

" - Next time I wouldn't count on you getting to the hospital in time, and that time might come sooner than you expect." Once I heard what had been said I ran in trying not

to use my powers with me now identifying that is was Lex talking, but by the time I got to Tess's room all I saw was Tess sitting in her bed, looking more scared then I'd have

ever seen, Oliver bursted in behind me not knowing what was going on, but when he saw the look on Tess's face all he did is run out of the room and look for who ever did

this. I soon clued him in on who we were dealing with and Tess finished the story. When she was done with the story everyone sat silent, no one saying a word, just silence,

until

"Thats it, Lex needs to die, Clark, I did it once, it can be done again." Oliver said with no sign of regret, but before I could say anything Tess jumped in,

"Oliver, Lex came to visit me, not you, he's not going to kill me until he knows more about his past and memories, I'm the only one who can tell him what he needs to know, he

doesn't need to die just yet. We can use his knowledge for a better purpose." Tess said, with it seeming like a better idea at the time. Then I clued in that in the end he

would just be another dead body.

"We can't kill him." I said adding no reason,

"HE THREATENED HER! And your telling me that you are not going to do anything about it!" Oliver said in complete anger,

"look Oliver, no matter how bad he was, or is, I'm not going to be a murderer." I added,

"Clark, his father killed my parents. He killed his father, and now he's going after Tess! You may not want him to be laying dead in the end, but the next dead body is going to

be Lex. Everyone is better with him dead."

Oliver finally finished before him storming out. Tess tried to yell after him but he was out the doors before she could get through a sentence. I then walked a few feet towards

the door then turned back saying nothing right before I flashed out of her room and right to Oliver.

_**Chloe-**_

I woke up on the flat hospital bed, as I looked around I saw Jimmy laying on the floor just beside the bed. I sat up to get a drink from the vending machine just across the

hall, when I left the room I thought about last night, about how much I love and care I feel for Jimmy, I thought about how no one has treated me that well in a long, long

time. Once I got back into the room Jimmy started to wake,

"Chloe" he said, calling for me,

"I'm here" I said in a soft, but quiet voice,

"I thought you might have left me" he said in a playful tone,

"Jimmy" I said before adding more,

"I would never leave you by choice, I never stopped loving you, you're my guy. All I ever wanted was you, and now you're back" I finished, but now waving for him to come

back up to the bed right before he began to talk again,

"I never wanted to leave you Chloe, I just want you to be happy, and I want you to make sure that I'm enough for you." He said losing confidence in his sleepy voice,

"you're what I want, your perfect." I said feeling nothing but love,

"I'm far from perfect, I have flaws" he said now starting a smile from my first response,

"your flaws, and all. That's what makes you perfect." I said not losing touch with the love I feel,

"I love you" he said leaning in for a kiss. After our lips separated, I whispered softly in his ear,

"And I love you, always."

_Alicia-_

I teleported out of the mansion, just as alarms started ringing and the guards came running, I tried to teleport out, but I was somehow unable to move. The guards caught up

to me just as I finally figured this was set up by Lex, the guards then started taking me to Lex,

"Alicia, trying to escape I see." He said when I was lead into his main office,

"I wasn't trying to escape, I wanted to see Clark." I said waiting for the his signal to let the guards leave,

"I thought we were clear, you are not to leave the mansion unless its an order given to you, from me." He said as if I was going to listen to his rules,

"Lex-" I began, before getting cut off,

"I think you might like some details about your recent activity with your abilities, during the night my team put small amounts of lead, into your bloodstream, but here's the

part I just adore, in about forty five minutes you will not be able to control over your abilities, in fact as we speak you are slowly losing control, and when the minutes are up,

then I get to choose when... And where you go." He said, adding nothing else, before I ran out checking the truth. I ran into my room and tried to control what I could, but I

ended up in places around the house that I wasn't hoping for. As I last thought before passing out from everything going through my body so fast,

"he was right"

_**Lois-**_

I heard the fire alarms going off.

"No, No, No!" I shouted to myself as I ran into the kitchen. I could smell the burning turkey as I pulled it out of the oven, just as Clark rushed through the door of our

apartment and grabbed me.

"What's wrong!?" he shouted as I elbowed him it the rib, not that he would feel it but it made me feel a bit better,

"nothings wrong smallville, its just the fire alarm, chill" I said pulling away from his grip to tend to the flaming bird.

"I was just trying to cook us dinner" I gestured towards the once nicely set table that was now messed up from clarks super speed after effect.

"Lois… you can't cook" he said then saw the burnt dinner and smiled,

"I know but I just thought, we haven't had a 'date' in over two months" I said as I started to clean up the mess he had made, he took hold of my hand and tilted my face so

that I was now looking him in the eye

"How about I order us a pizza?" he asked then grabbed my phone from my back pocket and started dialing,

Later the pizza guy came and dropped off our food. we sat on the bed and watched movies till we fell asleep and I can't remember ever being this happy but the happiness

soon ended when we got the call.

Sorry about the short chapter but next one will be longer :) please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oliver-**_

I stormed out of the hospital room and heard Tess start to yell after me but I kept walking, I was halfway down the hall when Clark flashed in front of me.

"Oliver, you need to calm down" he said with a hand on my shoulder so that I couldn't leave.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Tell me something Clark, if it was Lois that Lex had threatened to kill, and I asked you to 'calm down' how would you react?"

He stayed quiet and I knew he understood where I was going with this.

"Look I know you're upset but killing Lex isn't the answer," he said, with me wanting to scream that I wasn't going to let Lex lay a finger on Tess and if killing him was the way

to stop that than so be it, but all I did was look down at my feet and say

"maybe you're right" Clark said as he started to smile but then looked up whispered

"Lois"

and was gone, whatever I thought, it didn't matter anyways I should just leave for a bit and come back later.

_**Clark-**_  
"What's wrong!?" I yelled as I blurred into the room

"nothings wrong Smallville, its just the fire alarm, chill"

Lois said

"I was just trying to cook us dinner"

I laughed a little and said "Lois… You can't cook"

"I know but I just thought, we haven't had a 'date' in over two months"

she said then started to clean up the mess. I grabbed her hand and lifted her face to mine "How about I order us a pizza?" I asked then took her phone and ordered,

_**~O~O~**_

Later that night I heard Lois on the phone as I was picking up my second slice of pizza, I walked toward her, hearing the nervousness in her voice grow. I then used my

abilities to listen in,

"I'm sorry Lois, but I don't think you should tell him just yet." A voice said, only hearing part of it, and not knowing the gender yet,

"do you remember, what had happened?" Lois asked to the silent line until a woman's voice began again,

"I know about Clark, I remember all of it, he told me years ago, but now Lex has control of my powers, he wants to kill some redhead that he seems threatened by, and I can't

get out under his hold over me, I wont be able to talk much longer either," the voice said as I tried to pinpoint a name, with keeping in mind the 'knowing my secret'

statement,

"we can help you, I'll help you." Lois said right before the line went dead. After she put down the phone I walked towards her trying to hold back the questions,

"who was that?" I asked trying not to show that I heard almost the entire thing,

"I think..." She said shuddering before adding on more,

"I think it was..." She said stuttering once again before spitting out the answer,

"I think it was Alicia." She said in complete and utter confusion, with a touch of compassion,

"Alicia? That's not possible, you saw it. She's dead." I said thinking that it could never be truly her.

"She said Lex is making her help him, she didn't know better at first but now she's trapped under the Luthor wrath." She said, with my face not moving a muscle,

"Lois, it's Lex, he came after Tess today, who knows what else he's up to, Alicia's not alive." I said now turning away from Lois.

"Clark, what if she is, what if she was brought back to help Lex, from what I heard she said that Lex was keeping her there to help him, and that she was no longer able to

use her abilities when she wanted. Only to help Lex" Lois said, calming down before I decided to say something else,

"Lois she's not alive, and you're not going to fall into Lex's web!" I shouted, not meaning to go any louder than her,

"I'm not falling into his 'web', I'm fighting for whatever truth and justice there is in this... I thought that's what you were for" she said before walking into the room without

adding a single thing. I thought about what had happened, I didn't know what to believe. I didn't know what I wanted to believe. But I'm sure that I did want justice to come

out on top.

_**Lex-**_

As I was passing down one of the hall's of the mansion I heard voices coming from inside Alicia's bedroom.

"I know about Clark, I remember all of it, he told me years ago, but now Lex has control of my powers, he wants to kill some redhead that he seems threatened by, and I can't

get out under his hold over me, I wont be able to talk much longer either," I heard Alicia say, before I burst into the room and grabbed the phone from her, and held it to my

ear.

"We can help you, I'll help you." The voice on the other end said right before I pressed the end call button.

"Who was that?" I questioned as I looked down at the phone.

"It was… uh… No one…" She stammered. I found the previous calls list and saw that it was Lois Lane.

"What were you doing listening in on my conversations anyways?" She added and I answered

"You work for me now, I need you to tell me everything you know about Clark Kent, or teleporting will be the least of your problems." Then I smashed the phone onto the

ground and stepped on it, surprising her with my action.

"Hey!" she yelled and nealed on the floor to try and pick up the phone but it was already ruined.

"I'm not a child you can't just punish me when I don't do what you say! I don't care about your threats Lex, I want out" I couldn't help but admire her new found confidence,

but however if she would not tell me willingly then I would have to force it out of her.

"Out?" I laughed

"I'm afraid 'out' isn't an option, you see I want answers and I need you to get them for me." I said.

"And what if I say no?" she asked, I reached into the pocket of my vest and pulled out a small metal box with a silver

button, she eyed it confused. I smiled at her and slowly pressed down on it. Then just as expected she disappeared and returned a few seconds later with a look of pure

terror on her face, and I said

"Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to mention? No isn't an option either."

_**Tess-**_

I stept out of the doorway slowly, it still really hurt to walk but I couldn't sit in that uncomfortable bed any longer, I was also hoping that Oliver might still be in the hospital so

I could talk to him about Lex, but I knew it was a long shot and when I didn't see him it the second hallway I gave up on the thought. The doctor had told me that this was

my last night in the hospital but I would have to take it easy for at least five weeks and need someone to help me move around, but I now worried about what I was going to

do once I left, Lex had taken the manson and altho I could probably crash at Watchtower I don't think Chloe and Jimmy would appreciate the company. So that left me with

few options. After painfully wandering the halls I decided I didn't want to stay another night and its not like I had any of my things with me, so I borrowed one of the nurse's

uniforms and made my way to the front doors trying my best not to show how hard it was to walk. Just as I was at the doors someone bumped into me, causing a shot of pain

though my stomach, I let out a small cry and bent over gripping my side.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" They said leaning down to help me.

"I'm fine" I said lifting my face so that I could see who it was,

"Tess?" He said making me quickly duck my head, now realizing that it was Oliver,

"I'm sorry sir I don't know what you're talking about, if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." I said keeping my head low as I got up. I brushed past him and was out the

door when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stopped.

"Tess, what are you doing?" He said and I turned around to face him knowing there was no point in trying to deny it,

"the doctor said I was fine to go home as long as I took it easy." I said lying.

"Which is why you're wearing a nurse's outfit and hunched over in pain when I barely nudged you?" He asked using a smirk to try and cover the concern in his voice, I didn't

say anything, just waited for him to say something else to take away the awkward feeling that was filling the air,

"Tess, if you're going anywhere then your coming with me so I can make sure you're alright." He said, not really give me a choice,

"Oliver, if those are my options then I'd rather stay here," I said, being more harsh then I should have as Oliver let out a small sigh before saying something else,

"you know I'm here for you right?" he said blocking my path

"thats the thing, you can't, and shouldn't be here for me." I said starting to turn away from him,

"Mercy-" he started before I cut him off,

"Oliver look, you and me, its not going to work. It can't work." I said finally turning away from him and walking back into the hospital, intending to leave when Oliver's gone. He

tried to call after me but I ignored him and walked slowly into the elevator.

_**Alicia- **_

"Out?" He let out a choked laugh

"I'm afraid out isn't an option, you see I want answers and I need you to get them for me."

I felt the fear rise inside me but didn't let him see.

"and what if I say no?" I said trying hard to not let my voice crack. he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, I looked at it with question, he smiled at me and pressed

the button. Suddenly I was falling from a tall building towards the pavement. I started to scream as I moved faster and the ground got closer and closer, I closed my eyes and

waited for impact but when it didn't come I opened my eyes and saw Lex looking at me with a sickening grin. I took a deep breath to calm down as he said

"Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to mention? No isn't an option either." He walked out of the room leaving me in the large bedroom

knowing I would not be making anymore calls for a long time.

_**~O~O~**_

I layed on my bed and tried to sleep for a while but gave up after about an hour and started wandering the grand halls of the mansion, when I saw something, a female guard

I didn't recognize was looking through the files that Lex had on his desk,

"hello?" I asked and when she turned around I realized who it was.

"Lois?" I questioned remembering to keep my voice in a whisper, her mouth dropped when she saw me and she let go of the papers in her hand

"... Alicia"

* * *

So thats the end of chapter six lol. Thank you to everyone you read out story so far we hope you like this chapter please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver-

Once the elevator closed behind Tess leading her back to her room I went to talk to the front desk about her

staying with me for the next few nights, and after a while of convincing she was able to check out of. I went up

to her room to talk to her but she was already on the phone trying to plan where to stay.

"Oliver what do you want now?" She said seeming more annoyed while hanging up the phone,

"well, I know that things aren't exactly great between us, but if I were you I wouldn't be talking to your new

roomie like that" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I told you Oliver, I'm not staying with you. Besides I'm not allowed to leave to hospital and wasn't planning on

it anytime soon." she said and I smiled

"Well we both know that that's a lie, so shut up and meet me out front." I said being slightly harsh knowing she

wouldn't care also ending the conversation and not giving her any other option.

After she finally decided to join me she threw her things in the seat beside me and sat in the back trying to

make minimum conversation with me. Once we got back to my house she headed straight to the bathroom to

have a bath without another word.

~O~O~

Twenty minutes had passed and I was still waiting for Tess to come out so, I could try to make things right with

us, and as I kept waiting I walked up to get closer to the door and ask her to come out, but once I got to the

door I heard a scream. Right when I heard that I tried to open the door but it was locked, I pushed and pushed

on the door, until I finally ran across the room to get something to help, I ran back and tried the door again, still

nothing, I kept running back and forth until I could find something to open the door, once I felt the door knob

start to jiggle open I used more force and was in the room. The first thing I saw when I opened the door was

Tess laying in the bathtub face in the water passed out, with no one in sight. I ran to her and quickly pulled her

out from under the water so she was laying on the floor just in front of the tub I covered her in a towel, then

got closer and moved her head and held her nose, I took a deep breath and put my lips on top of hers. I

repeated that again until she coughed out water and woke up, "what's going on?" She said when she finally

woke up. After she did I couldn't help but hug her, and she hugged me back not really knowing what else to do,

I never wanted to let go of her I wanted to always hold her and keep her safe, but of course it didn't last long,

once it clicked in what was going on she let go and then asked what had happened, I flashed a concerned smile,

"well I got to you just in time" I said, more interested on her side of the story,

"do you remember what happened, did you slip or something?" I asked,

"no, all I remember before I was pushed under water is seeing a green blur behind the shower curtains" she

told me.

"pushed?" I asked remembering the empty room

"Tess there was no one else in the room" I said touching her face lightly,

"Oliver someone was here, I don't know how but I know what I felt and someone was pushing me under"

she said her eyes filled with terror

"is that it?" I asked,

"yeah, that's it." She said, moving away and ending our conversation while walking into the other room to put

on some clothes.

Alicia-

Lex walked in not saying anything at first. Just admiring the scared look that I was trying to whip from my face,

"Lex…" I said trying not to eye the closet,

"Alicia, I have a task for-" He said getting cut off, as I tried to cover for the noise that Lois had made just foot

steps away. Lex glanced at me, then back to where Lois had been hiding ever since we heard him walking down

the hall moments before,

"Lex, what's wrong" I asked, trying to get him off guard so he wouldn't check. He continued to get closer to the

closet, with me not knowing how to stop him. Once he found her all I did was stay quiet as she got taken out of

the mansion. After she was gone he told me that in order for Lois not to go to jail or worse that I had to do

something for him, but once he told me what it was I said, "Lex I'm not a murderer, if you want her dead that

badly do it yourself, but I am not going to kill anyone" "you didn't seem to care about that when you held a

knife to Lana's neck." He said, making me turn away so I wouldn't have to face him, "I wasn't myself Lex, I was

sick." He told me if I didn't then he would have both me and Lois killed, I agreed to do it and he told me the

plan.

I was teleported into a bathroom, I looked around to see if it had worked, I saw red hair peak out from behind

the curtains as she washed off. I walked closer to think how I was going to a task I couldn't ever imagine myself

doing. Lex then buzzed through the piece I had in my left ear, "Alicia, where is she?" He said as I replied trying

to keep my response short and quit, "the bathroom" I said, still nervous on what I was going to have to do. Just

then he buzzed back in saying ideas on how I should end her life. I chose one that should make things easier for

me, and not too painful for her, I then started to walk closer once again as I heard her start to move the

curtains so either get out, or check if I was the man on the couch coming to grab a peak of her when she's

nude. Sadly this was much worse, as I heard the curtains move I leaned in, dunking her head under the

water leaving no air for her to breath. I felt bad as I did it, but it needed to be done. Just then there was

banging at the door, as just before the dunk she let out a scream to let him know that she is in trouble. I

continued to keep her head under, with her now unconscious, the banging grew louder and I yelled at Lex to

teleport me out. "Lex, the man is outside the door, trying to break in. The woman is unconscious. Let me out of

here! He's going to get in any second now!" I yelled, trying to convince him to get me out before the man got

in. Once the door started to move I let go of her head and ran behind where the door would open, as the door

opened it was about to hit me until Lex finally pulled me out of there, "Lex! I almost got caught!" I yelled, more

concerned about myself, versus the red headed woman that was almost killed today, "you also 'almost' killed

Tess Mercer." Lex said, giving me the look that I shouldn't dare to add more. "I am sorry I didn't complete the

task you assigned me. I failed you." I said trying not to pick a fight until I know I, myself am safe.

Chloe-

I walked into Watchtower, still holding Jimmy giving him support. As we got in we heard the doors open behind

us, "Clark, what are you doing here?" I said, leaving Jimmy confused on what 'Watchtower' was, besides our

home, "I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't break up this romantic moment if it wasn't an emergency, but I got a call

from Oliver saying it was urgent, and that we were meeting at Watchtower." Clark said, looking for Oliver,

almost confused that he would beat Oliver their. "Clark!" Oliver then yelled, walking in with Tess, seeming

pretty mad, "what is it?" Clark replied, "Lex tried to kill Tess today!" Oliver said, leaving everyone to figure out

why, and how it happened. "How?" Clark asked, "well, we aren't exactly sure, we think he send someone into

the bathroom to drown her but when I got their there was no one in the room and there aren't any windows

Oliver explained, looked at Tess briefly then back to Clark, I was still confused at what was happening so as

they were talking I helped Jimmy to a chair, still listening to hear what they were saying, "wait a minute, why

were you and Tess taking a bath together?" Lois eyed them suspiciously, and you could almost see the steam

coming from Tess, Oliver noticed too and when he saw she was about to say something back he chimed in

before she could. "We weren't, Lois, Tess is staying with me until we can find a permanent place for her to live,

and the only reason I was in the bathroom was because I heard her scream, and ran in." Tess seemed to relax a

bit but kept a cold face. Then Clark said "I think I know who this was…" he paused "well?" I asked and even I

have to admit what he said was the opposite of what I was expecting, "well yesterday Lois got a call from

someone who claimed to be Alicia and today Lois said she saw her in the Luthor house." I gasped, and Tess,

Oliver, and Jimmy very confused, just looked at me and Clark for more information

Once we had explained who she was and what she could do, we figured out what we would do, and who would

lead what role in our plan it left myself to hack into Lex's files, while Clark went to check on Lois, and talk to

Lex, Jimmy and Oliver were downstairs. Oliver keeping us safe, as Jimmy, and Tess -even though she didn't

want to- sat down, trying to stay out of the hospital.

Jimmy-

I sat down, watching Clark zoom in and out, Tess walk into another room, Chloe work out a way to get a hold of

Lex's files, and Oliver pace back and forth worrying about the almost death of Tess. "Oliver, are you alright?" I

said trying to calm his mood, "no, Tess almost died, I wont be alright until she's safe." He said, giving off a

different expression then he should be, "she's safe right now, that's all that matter's, but if I may ask, is that all

your worried about, because I know the face of losing the girl that means everything to you, versus, worrying

about her not being your girl." "Well, if there was another problem, do you think you could help?" Oliver asked

unsure if he should have, "I am the married one that still got the girl after being 'dead' for about two years, I

know things." I added in a joking voice. "Right." He said softlybefore adding more, "well I have been in love with

Tess for years now, but every time I try and make things the way they were when we were together. She

pushes me away." Oliver said, now looking around the area, only to see that Tess had been resting in the other

room. "Well…" I said, pausing. Then finishing my sentence. "What have you tried to 'woo' her?" "I've tried

almost everything. I've tried sending her gifts, setting up dates that usually end in sex. I even tried being

spontaneous." "Buying her expensive things is not-" I said, as Oliver began to cut me off, "not to expensive." He

said, now letting me continue. "Right, well buying her things is not the way to get a girl. Look Oliver, I don't

usually do this but if you'd like then I can show you the top ten tips to 'The Olsen woo.'" After Oliver heard what

I said he smiled and agreed to my help.

Oliver-

I walked into the room where I would find Tess, I whispered to myself, "Olsen step number one, get her to trust

you," before entering the room. "Hey Mer-" I started before catching that I was going to say Mercy. I started

again. "Hey Tess." "Oliver." She said confused as if I couldn't ever stop myself from saying Mercy. "How are you

doing?" I asked trying to hold back anything to make her mad and leave before she could regain our trust. "Well

besides another near death experience I'm great." She said trying to fake a smile and cover the pain, "Tess I

know you enough to know that you're lying. You can tell me the truth" I said, getting no response, "I know that

we're in a bad place but you can trust me, I'm here for you." I said trying to gain her trust. "Oliver, look its not

you thats the problem, its 'us' thats the problem." she said "My intentions aren't to be anything more than

friends, trust is a price tag, it can't be bought it has to be earned, and intend to earn it." I said, "I'm impressed

Oliver." She said, now giving me a real smile, while I walked out, letting her rest as I shared my new found

success with Jimmy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lex-**_

It was time I took matters into my own hands, after Alicia's failure the other day, I realized I can't count on her as my main personal resource, it was only when I was looking

over the Lexcorp security footage that I realized that in order to kill Tess I first had to eliminate Oliver Queen.

I thought about it for a long time, I had gathered quite a bit of information from reading all of my -pre-memory loss- files and one thing stood out to me, about five or so years

ago my body was inhabited by a powerful creature by the name of Zod, and only if I find him will I be able to hold my once power over Tess Mercer,

and the rest that consume my personal files.

_**~O~O~**_

I walked out of the building, leaving Alicia in her room so that I could deal with her once I find out where this 'Zod' would be, and if he is alive. As I continued to search I

figured that the man who I had suspicions about from the start would be one of the best places to check, and his second chance to get back on my radar.

Once I arrived at the Kent/Lane apartment I walked around, the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, and then the living room but I had trouble finding it, the apartment was

big and I was only one person. I would ask Alicia considering with her ability it would take no less than a few minutes but I was questioning her loyalty and didn't want to risk

it, luckily I found it and left just in time because just as I was leaving I saw Lois' car pull into the driveway, but I have the device now I just have to figure out how to use it.

_**Jimmy-**_

Oliver shared with me that 'The Olsen Woo' had been working great with Tess.

"and you doubted me why?" I told him seeming more cocky than ever,

"okay, Jimmy. I underestimated you. Now if you don't mind the next tip would be appreciated." Oliver said looking despite to know. I then simply answered with, "get to know

her" he gave me a puzzled look. "But I do know her." He siad confused at why I would think otherwise So I questioned him, "what's her middle name?" "Lina." Her said with

conference, " Lutessa Lina Luther" he then added seeming slightly upset with the last name, "what's her eye colour?" I said, not thinking that what I said would sound stupid,

Oliver then gave me that 'are you stupid' look. "Right, sorry" I said before I added more, "what's her favourite colour?" "back." He answered with more confidence than

before, "blacks not a colour! Ha. Olsen step number two, get to know her." I said, pretty much ordering him to perceive the next step.

As I watched Oliver fade into the next room to talk to Tess I found myself out in my own love arrangement as I walked over to check on Chloe, I was then beside her with one

arm over her shoulder as she continued to type away, only giving the the slightest smile, "Jimmy, are you alright?" she said trying to crack a joke, "I would be if my

workaholic wife would take a little more time to spend with her husband" "Jimmy you know that this is important." She said trying not to look into my eyes, almost as if she felt

bad for saving people instead of being with me, "Chloe I understand that this is important, and I love you for all of this, but I'm just saying that it would be nice to have you

alone a little while longer before the trouble of life caught back up to us." "I think that's a great idea but let me hack in, I'm almost got it. Would you mind sticking around a

little while longer?" she asked softly, before I ended the topic, "of course."

_**~O~O~**_

After I decided to get Chloe and me some food I walked out, promising to return and support her while she gets a hold of Lex's plans. On the way out I saw Oliver race down

the hall after me, "the next step!" he yelled loud enough so that only I would hear it, "I'm ready for the next step."He said confident enough to convince me that he was truly

ready, "a romantic gesture." I said thinking back to the first time I used this step on Chloe, back when we first met through the internship, "a romantic gesture?" he

questioned, "just help her with something" "well thanks Jimmy, I really do owe you one." Oliver said before walking back to visit Tess once again.

About five minutes later, after I got off the phone with the pizza man I began to walk out just as I saw Oliver leaving with Tess. I gave a small, yet meaningful glare to let him

know that he's doing well, and that if he continued to follow my tips then he should be successful with him, and his new and improved love for Tess.

_**Tess-**_

I sat in one of the chairs at watchtower for over an hour doing absolutely nothing, both Chloe and Clark had forbid me to even think about using the technology in my

condition, but that just made me feel even more helpless, Oliver had come and talked to me for a while but left after our conversation ended, "thats it" I said to Clark and Lois

who happened to be the only people in this particular room, "if I'm not going to be helping in any way can I please just go back to Oliver's apartment so I can at least rest in

the comfort of a 3,000 dollar Sofa instead of this 14 doller chair?" I finished just as Oliver walked into the room "actually its 3,500 dollars, but whos counting" he said with a

grin, "Tess if you want I could drive you in a few minutes" Lois offered although I know she just wanted to talk to me about what was going on with Oliver and I, "I could drive

her now, if thats ok with her of cores" Oliver then said. That was the last thing I needed, another awkward drive with Oliver like the one on the way here. "Great" lois said

flashing the both of us a quick smile before I agreed and we left the room, as we passed the room where jimmy and Chloe where, Oliver and Jimmy exchanged an odd look as

we walked out, but I didn't ask.

The ride wasn't as bad as expected and when we got to his apartment, Oliver offered to stay with me, but I convinced him he was needed more there than here, also I had

work to be done as soon as he left I found my way to his desk and started on the computer I had made the decision a few days ago to hack Lex's computer and find out his

next move, I had tried to tell clark but he cut me off as soon as I said Lex's name "Don't worry about Lex its fine, Chloe, Oliver and I will take care of it you rest" that had

made me mad at the time but i just stayed quiet knowing they were just trying to help and besides now it doesn't matter I have what I need now all I need to do is break

down Lex's firewalls.

_**Clark-**_

I was just leaving watchtower with Lois when I got her call, it was late and we had been working for a very long time so when I told lois who it was she said she would just go

home and that I could catch up to her when I was done, "Clark? are you there?" the voice on the other end said "Alicia, what is it you called for?" I said still not fully

convinced that she was back, Lois said she saw her, but I didn't and there was no way I could tell from a voice on the phone after my whole 'the blur' voice disguiser thing.

"Clark i need you to meet me just outside the mansion i can get that far before the alarms go off and if I don't teleport Lex won't know" she said but I could barely hear her

because she was keeping her voice in a whisper, "I'm sorry but now isn't a good time" I said convincing myself it was probably a trap, "I understand" she started "I know that

you have no reason to trust me but I want you to know I will keep your secret" she hung up after those words and I felt sorry for her and what she was going though if it is

really her that is.


End file.
